


You've Got A Little Something...

by slythatheart



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam's first date. Fluff! Totally unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Little Something...

Kurt glanced down at his coffee with a small frown. It had whipped cream. Who on earth put whipped cream on a latte?

"Is something wrong?" Adam's look of concern made Kurt's heart leap pleasantly. He was such an amazing guy.

"Oh…no, of course not." Kurt shook his head and smiled. It wasn't hard to smile around Adam, and he was _not_ going to ruin their first date by complaining about baristas that didn't know how to correctly finish a latte.

_Foam, not cream. Is that so hard?_

He thought back to his own brief stint working at the Lima Bean and felt his annoyance evaporate. It wasn't the end of the world and this place was busy. Accidents happened.

Either he was growing as a person or Adam's easy nature was affecting him.

Adam was beaming at him, a gorgeous grin that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and made Kurt's heart race. He felt like a kid with his first crush and he couldn't help blushing just a little.

"What's that for?" He couldn't help shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"What's _what_ for?" Adam asked, a hint of teasing in his tone.

"That smile."

Adam shrugged. "For you. You make me smile."

_Oh God._

Kurt brought the still steaming mug to his lips, hoping to hide the stupid grin that he couldn't quite smother. The butterflies in his stomach had their _own_ butterflies. It was ridiculous. He took a sip of the hot liquid, hoping it would sting just enough to stop him from looking like a smitten idiot.

Judging by the happy twist of Adam's lips, it didn't work.

"So," Kurt ventured, "what made you decide to come to NYADA?"

When Adam launched into a story about his teenaged years and his love of performance, Kurt found himself enthralled. He made everything sound so exciting and fun, as though he'd never had a down day in his life. Kurt had _never_ met anyone as happy and positive as Adam was. It was refreshing. And cute.

It didn't hurt that Adam was gorgeous. His eyes sparkled and his smile was just… _wow_.

Kurt's crush was growing and growing; he had to get it under control. He didn't need another epic crush that left him heartbroken.

"…my mum was ecstatic. And here I am. But what about you? You're obviously unbearably talented, so it's no surprise you're here, really. But considering your impeccable dress sense I'm surprised you aren't at Parson's."

Too late, Kurt realized. He was already too far gone on this guy – this guy who could see so much of him with just a glance and a grin.

"I…oh," Kurt didn't know how to reply to that. "I'm not _that_ talented…everyone at NYADA is amazing. You must have heard my friend Rachel at the Winter Showcase, right? And I love fashion but I doubt I could ever compete with—"

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Adam's head was tilted as he watched Kurt. His smile had dropped just a little.

"D-do what?"

"Brush away compliments like you don't deserve them just because _you_ think someone else is better than you."

Did he do that?

"I—"

"Well, I won't allow it," Adam interrupted, reaching across the table and dropping his hand on Kurt's. "Repeat after me: I am unbearably talented."

He paused, deliberately. Kurt opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Go on," Adam urged. " _I am unbearably talented._ "

"I uh…I am unbearably talented," Kurt repeated. He could feel heat creeping across his cheeks and he tried desperately to ignore it.

"I am the _sharpest_ dresser at NYADA."

He glanced at Adam, feeling uncertain. Adam just watched him expectantly until Kurt gave in.

"I am the sharpest dresser at NYADA." He felt silly, but Adam looked pleased.

"And I will succeed at _whatever_ I set my mind to," Adam finished happily, his accent particularly pronounced for a moment. He winked at Kurt, using his free hand to break off a chunk of his brownie and pop it into his mouth.

Kurt said the last part as quickly as he could, flustered. Something about Adam threw him off balance. He wasn't used to taking so many compliments. He was _given_ them, sometimes, but he wasn't used to _taking_ them.

"Perfect." Adam squeezed his hand and Kurt's toes curled.

Would it be too forward to turn his hand over so he could squeeze back? Was there a big difference between holding hands and letting someone rest their hand on yours?

"And just for the record," Adam continued, "your friend was fantastic. But you? You were _amazing_ , Kurt. When I said you were breathtaking, I meant it."

 _Oh_.

He took another sip of his coffee hurriedly, before he had the chance to blurt out something embarrassingly forward like _'be mine_ '.

Adam was drinking tea, which seemed so adorably British of him that it made Kurt's stomach flip. It was even sweeter with the way he was peeking over the edge of the cup.

"You've got a little something," he said with a tiny smile as he put his cup down, "a little cream…on your lip there."

Kurt's hand flew from his mug to his mouth, rubbing at the edge quickly. Embarrassment coiled inside him as Adam shook his head.

"No, you missed it," he said softly, leaning forward. "Let me just…"

A warm thumb dragged slowly across the corner of his lip, on the other side. _Well_.

They were so close. If Kurt leaned in…

If he were just a little braver….

Adam squeezed his hand again as he sat back in his seat. _Too late._

Kurt darted his tongue out; he could taste a hint of chocolate where Adam's thumb had touched.

Oh yeah, he was definitely too far gone.

But as he watched, Adam smiled that eye-crinkling smile and absentmindedly sucked the streak of cream off his thumb.

Kurt had a feeling this crush might be different.

Maybe this one wouldn't end in heartbreak.


End file.
